narutoborutofandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Kyūbi Chakura Mōdo
Kyūbi Chakura Mōdo jest unikalną techniką posiadaczy czakry Kuramy, którą od niego odzielono. Naruto Uzumaki jako jinchūriki zdołał wejść w formę bestii za pomocą Yang. Minato Namikaze, który zdołał przed śmiercią zapieczętować Yin Kuramy, dzięki ożywieniu mógł przybrać formę bestii dokładnie jak Naruto. Atrybuty Czakra Dziewięcioogoniastego i związane z nią formy nakładają ciało na żółtą czakrę, która emanuje od nich przypominające migotanie płomieni, w anime, a także otacza lekką ciemną aurą. Konstrukcja postaci różni się między użytkownikami, a nawet zmienia się z upływem czasu, ale niektóre cechy są spójne we wszystkich formach: dwa rogi na głowie, sześć oznaczeń magatamy wokół szyi, jakiś wyraźny okrągłe i różne linie rozciągnięcie wzdłuż ich ciała. Podobnie jak wszystkie transformacje jinchūriki, fizyczne zdolności użytkownika są ulepszane, gdy ten tryb jest aktywny, a większę udoskonalenie wynikające z używania większej ilości Dziewięcioogoniastego. Używając tylko podstawowego trybu czakry, Naruto Uzumaki jesy wystarczająco silny, aby pokonać członków Białego Zetsu za pomocą pojedynczego kopnięcia i wystarczająco szybki, aby uniknąć Czwartego Raikage używający Shunshin no Jutsu. Czakra otaczająca użytkownika pomaga również chronić ich przed uszkodzeniem, pozwalając im na ataki lawy i wrzątku oraz powoduje niewielkie obrażenia. Naruto jest w stanie przetrwać Tenpenchii ze względu na jego płaszcz ochronny, chociaż sam płaszcz jest zagubiony. Zmienia się również zapach i czakra użytkownika. Z czakry, która go otacza, użytkownicy mogą stworzyć ręce z czakry jako sposób na współdziałanie z otoczeniem lub poprawia ich kierunek. Naruto wykorzystuje przede wszystkim ręce, aby móc stworzyć Rasengana i innego jego warianty, mając pomoc w uzbrojeniu w kształcie lub przemianie natury, która zazwyczaj polega na cienistych klonach. Formy Finalna Forma Minato w Trybie Czakry Dziewięcioogoniastego.png|Tryb Czakry Yin Dziewięcioogoniastego Minato. Tryb Czakry Yin Dziewięcioogoniastego Naruto.png|Tryb Czakry Yang Dziewięcioogoniastego Naruto. Używając Kyūbi Chakura Mōdo, oczy użytkownika stają się pomarańczowe, ale ich jinchūriki pozostają niezmienione. Podobnie jak poprzedni jinchūriki Dziewięcioogoniastego, Naruto potrafi odczuwać negatywne emocje, pozornie niezależnie od dystansu lub przeszkód. Zwalnia również potężne siłę życia, gdy tryb jest aktywny, powodując, że konstrukty drewniane szybko dojrzewają na dorosłe drzewa , gdy jest w pobliżu i Biały Zetsu stał się drzewem, kiedy go dotknął. right|thumb|159px|Ryzyko związania z używaniem trybu czakry Kuramy. Pomimo pasywnych umiejętności i ulepszeń, zyskuje, Naruto używając trybu Czakry Dziewięcioogoniastego jest początkowo naznaczony przez ograniczenia z powodu Dziewięcioogoniastego odmawiający z nim współpracy. Uniemożliwia to użycie Bijūdamy w tej postaci, chociaż ostatecznie jest w stanie stworzyć miniaturowe wersje. Ponieważ Naruto "opowiada" swoją własną czakrę w tej postaci, a zamiast tego opiera się na Dziewięcioogoniastym, jego wcześniejsze użycie wiąże się z ryzykiem, że Dzieiwięcioogoniasty zabiera tę zamkniętą czakrę, co doprowadzi do śmierci Naruto. Naruto musi być ostrożny, jak długo używa płaszcza i ilu cienistych klonów, które tworzy, ponieważ robi się większe ryzyko. Dziewięcioogoniasty w końcu przestał próbować zdobyć czakrę Naruto, a potem rozpoczyna współpracę, usuwając to ograniczenie. Tryb Kuramy Tryb Czakry Yin Dziewięcioogoniastego Naruto.png|Tryb Czakry Yin Dziewięcioogoniastego Naruto. Kyūbi Chakura Mōdo..png|W trybie czakry Kuramy podwyższony senjutsu Naruto w filmie Ostatni. Kiedy Naruto dowiaduje się o imieniu Dziewięcioogoniastego - Kurama - ich serca zsynchronizują się i Naruto staje się zdolny wejść w tryb zwany Tryb Kuramy (九 喇嘛 モ ー ド, Kurama Mōdo). Jego oznaczenia zacierają się, na jego twarzy przypominają wąsowe oznaki, które stają się grubsze, przypominające trójkąt, a kształt całunu czakry zmienia się przypominając haori o pełnej długości, podobny do tego, który zwykle nosi Minato. Dla wszystkich celów i trybów, tryb Kuramy jest ukończoną wersją Trybu czakry z sześcioma końcami bez pełnej transformacji, co oznacza, że Naruto może używać Bijūdamę. Może częściowo manifestować części ciała Kuramy w razie potrzeby, na przykład głowę i ogony. W Ostatni, pokazano Naruto izoluje transformacji Kuramy na jedną rękę. Naruto potrafi przenosić swoją czakrę i czakrę Kuramy na inne osoby, dając im ochronę czakry podobną do wersji 1, która znacznie zwiększa ich technikę: Hinata Hyūga, na przykład, jest w stanie oderwać jedno z ogonów Dziesięciogoniastego z pojedynczym Hakke Kūshō. Kakashi Hatake stwierdza, że moc i objętość przenoszonej czakry jest jeszcze większa niż kiedy Kurama wcześniej przekazał mu czakrę, co poprawiło jego Kamui co najmniej trzy razy. Pomimo wkładu Kuramy, C twierdzi, że przeniesiona czakra bardziej przypomina własność Naruto. Tryb Ogoniastej Bestii right|thumb|159px|Tryb Ogoniastej Bestii Naruto i Minato. Naruto i Minato potrafią stworzyć repliki Kuramy w pełnym rozmiarze. Podczas gdy pozostałe tryby bestii jinchūrikich powodują, że w pełni przekształcają się w ich odpowiednio bestię, Naruto i Minato to tylko zmianiają w ich wcześniejszych płaszczyzn czakry, zmieniona, przypominająca Kuramę: repliki są takie same przezroczyste pomarańczowe kolory i mają podobne ciemne linie przez ciało. Minato może wejść w ten postać bezpośrednio z trybu czakry Dziewięcioogoniastego, podczas gdy Naruto najpierw musi wejść do trybu Kuramy. Naruto jest początkowo ograniczony do tego tylko używania tej postać przez pięć minut, ponieważ nie udało mu się udoskonalić jego więzi z Kuramą, ale z praktyką wydłużają to do ośmiu minut, a następnie ponownie do pewnego nieokreślonego limitu. Podczas aktywnego trybu ogoniastej bestii, Naruto i Minato poruszają się w głowie konstruktora. Mogą w istocie pozwolić innym wejść na konstrukcję, poszerzyć swoją ochronę i pozwolić Kuramie na leczenie ran i uzupełnienie czakry. Ponieważ nie jest to właściwa przemiana, Naruto i Minato mogą nadal używać ich innych jutsu z tej formy, takiej jak Rasengan i Kage Bunshin no Jutsu, a nawet używać ogonów konstrukcyjnych jako ramion chakry. Kurama potrafi przemawiać za pośrednictwem tej repliki i może zostać nad nią kontrolowany; w filmie Ostatni, Naruto ujawnia konstrukcję oddzielnie od siebie, przy czym Kurama kontroluje. Wpływ Senjutsu left|thumb|159px|Połączenie Naruto z trybem ogoniastem bestii i mędrca. Naruto może łączyć tryb czakry Dziewięcioogoniastego i jego różne formy z Trybem Mędrca, aby jeszcze bardziej wzmocnić swoje umiejętności mocą senjutsu. Jego źrenice stają się połączeniem dwóch form: pionowych lisich szczelin z poziomymi ropuchami. Naruto zauważa, że potrafi absorbować naturalną energię szybciej niż zwykle w trybie Kurama. Po spotkaniu Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki podczas Czwartej Wojny Shinobi, umiejętności te są dodatkowo wzmacniane przez moce Sześciu Ścieżek Mędrca i Sześciu Ścieżek Senjutsu. Tryb Mędrca Sześciu Ścieżek Transformacja Mędrca Naruto.png|Tryb Mędrca Sześciu Ścieżek. Drugi tryb Naruto.png|Drugi tryb Naruto. Rikudō Sennin Mōdo Naruto..png|Pierwszy tryb Naruto w Boruto. Rikudō Sennin MōdoB.png|Drugi tryb Naruto w Boruto. Rikudō Sennin MōdoG.png|Tryb w Boruto: Następna Generacja Naruto. Drugi tryb Naruto w mangi Boruto.png|Drugi tryb Naruto w mandze Boruto. Po otrzymaniu mocy Hagoromo, Naruto zyskuje umiejętność korzystania z trybu Mędrca Sześciu Ścieżek, a pojawienie się trybu Czakry Dziewięcioogoniastego przy jednoczesnym używaniu go zmienia się: jego ciało jest pokryte żółtą czakrą; rodzaj okrężnego wzoru jest umieszczony w widocznym miejscu na brzuchu; przypominające wąsy oznaczenia na jego twarzy stają się grubsze, przypominając ☰ trygram; sześć znaczników magatama znajduje się na lub wokół jego obroży; na jego ciele pojawiają się różne inne ciemne wzory, czasem dość gęste, by wyglądały na to, że ma na sobie skafander pod żółtym płaszczem. Jego skóra nie wydaje się jednak świecić wraz z resztą swojego stroju, gdy jest aktywowana. Ten sam wzór, który pojawia się na grzbietach jinchūriki Ten-Tails - Rinnegan powyżej dziewięciu magatam - pojawia się również na jego plecach. Te same cechy są nieobecne w późniejszych zastosowaniach. Jedyną konsekwentną cechą trybu szałwi Six Paths są oczy Naruto: podczas gdy jego źrenice utrzymują krzyż pionowych lisich szczelin z poziomymi listkami ropuch, nie ma pigmentacji wokół jego oczu, które w przeciwnym razie oznaczałoby standardowy tryb Mędrca. Kiedy Naruto początkowo aktywuje swój tryb czakry, jego oczy są żółte. W późniejszych zastosowaniach jego oczy są pomarańczowe. Użyty w połączeniu z trybem szałwi Sześć Ścieżek, zdolności Naruto są wypychane jeszcze dalej, czego dowodem jest to, że staje się wystarczająco szybki, by złapać Kaguyę Ōtsutsukiego bez straży i wystarczająco wytrzymałego, by wziąć Chidori bez szwanku. Tryby Asury Kuramy Naruto left|thumb|159px|Tryb Asury Kuramy Naruto. Po uzyskaniu Sześciu Ścieżek Senjutsu, Naruto zachowuje zdolność do wejścia w tryb ogoniastej bestii, który pod względem wielkości i siły jest porównywalny z Kompletnym Ciałem - Susanoo Sasuke Uchihy. Poprzez użycie klonów cienia, Naruto pokazał umiejętność połączenia trzech awatarów Kuramy w jedną konstrukcję z trzema twarzami i sześcioma ramionami, która bardzo przypomina własny czakrę awatara Asury Ōtsutsukiego. Ta forma znana jest jako "Tryb Asura Kuramy". Ten tryb pozwolił Naruto na użycie Rikudō: Chōōdama Rasenshuriken, który był w stanie pokonać najsilniejszy atak Sasuke i spowodować zniszczenie Doliny Końca i okolic. Ciekawostki * Zanim Naruto wejdzie w tryb Kuramy po raz pierwszy, oznaki na czakrze Naruto będą szerzyć się wzdłuż jego ramion i nóg, kiedy tylko próbował stworzyć Bijū Rasengana, co sprawi, że jego płaszcz będzie krótko rozwijał się w jego pełnej postaci. * W anime, Siła, Naruto chwilowo zakłada niekompletną wersję trybu czakry Dziewięcioogoniastego po uwolnieniu się o wpływu Kuramy. W krótkim czasie w formie, Naruto może stworzyć niepełny Bijū Rasengan, używając ramion i wchodząc w niedoskonałą wersję Kyūbi Chakura Mōdo, chociaż brakowało mu nóg i posiadał tylko sześć ogonów. * Kiedy Minato po raz pierwszy wszedł do tego trybu, jego włosy unosiły się w górę, a płaszcz czakry przybrał nogi podobne do syna. Jednak jego fryzura powróciła do pierwotnego stanu w drugiej części rozdziału 639. Kategoria:Jutsu